


My Favorite Loki

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, grace!kink, jealous!Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a fic where Gabriel dresses up as Loki from the Avengers? AND Can you do a fic where you are teasing Gabriel that Tom Hiddleston is a better Loki, so Gabriel decides to show you just how sexy his trickster side can be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Loki

Warnings: Smut, jealous!Gabe, slightly dom!Gabe/sub!Reader, grace!kink, language

Fic:

“God, I hate this movie,” Gabe complains as ‘The Avengers’ continues to play on the screen, “It’s so inaccurate. They make Loki the bad guy, I am not a bad guy.”

“You’re just jealous,” you say, keeping your attention on the screen. Gabe lies behind you on the couch, his fingers tracing random patterns up and down your arm.

“Jealous?” Gabe scoffs, his fingers stopping in their movements, “Why would I be jealous?”

“Because Tom Hiddleston is a better Loki than you are,” you shrug.

“Blasphemy,” Gabe accuses, “I’m the real Loki. That guy is just a cheap knockoff. He’s barely even a trickster.”

“So defensive,” you giggle.

“No,” Gabe says, “I’m just stating facts.”

“You just wish you were as clever as he is,” you tease. Gabe mumbles something unintelligible, but you’re sure it’s some sort of complaint. “Just look at him,” you tease, “Not to mention that outfit, he’s so dreamy.”

“So is that what you’re thinking about while you fuck me?” Gabe asks, “Some ‘dreamy’ British guy in some sort of leather sex suit?”

“Oh, Gabe,” you say teasingly, “You really are jealous.”

“I. Am. Not. Jealous,” Gabe says as he sits up on the couch.

“Oh, come on Gabe,” you begin as you sit up, only when you turn to him, Gabe isn’t there. Instead, Tom Hiddleston sits in his place wearing the full Loki costume. “Gabriel, what are you doing?” you ask cautiously.

“Gabriel?” Gabe, or rather Tom, asks, “I’m not sure who you’re talking about Darling.”

“Gabe, seriously, what are you doing?” you ask, scooting away from him.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” he asks, calm and collected, “You wanted a real trickster, well here I am.” He holds his arms out as it he’s offering himself to you.

“Gabriel,” you begin, but he stops you.

“It’s Loki, Darling,” he corrects you.

“Gabriel,” you continue, “You know I was only teasing. You’re the real Loki and you’re my boyfriend. The only person I want is you.”

“You mean that?” Gabe asks, turning back into himself.

“Of course I do,” you tell him, moving closer, “I love you Gabriel, and as much as I tease, you will always be my favorite Loki; though you could take a few fashion pointers from Tom Hiddleston’s Loki. That costume looks pretty fucking good on you.”

“Yeah?” Gabe asks with a smile.

“Absolutely,” you answer, moving to straddle his lap. Gabe’s hands slide down your body and come to rest on your hips.

“Then maybe I’ll keep it on while I fuck you,” Gabe says, his voice becoming rough, “Would you like that?”

“Are you trying to kill me?” you tease, running your hands up his chest and over his shoulders, the leather soft beneath your fingertips and the metal cold.

“Never Sugar,” Gabe answers. One of his hands comes up to twist into your hair, pulling your lips to his in a rough kiss. His other hand slides around to the small of your back, pulling you against him. You slide your hands along his body, loving the way the leather, metal, and cloth feel beneath your fingers. “It’d feel even better against your naked body,” Gabe teases, reading your mind. Lifting his hand, he snaps his fingers, your clothing disappearing.

“Gabe!” you laugh as he buries his face in your bosom, his lips kissing your breasts and his teeth nipping lightly at the skin.

“See, isn’t that better?” Gabe asks. You hum in affirmation. He leaves kisses along your collarbone and up your neck, his lips stopping beside your ear. “I could make it even better,” he whispers. His hands grasp your hips tightly and he pulls you down onto him, his arousal evident through the material of his pants.

“Gabriel,” you moan as he sucks at the skin of your neck, sure to leave a mark. You continue grinding yourself against him, your core aching. “Please,” you groan, needing to feel him inside you.

“Please what?” Gabe asks, “Please keep teasing you?” You can feel him smirking against your skin.

“You know what I want,” you say as you thread your fingers through his hair and tug so that his head tilts back. Gabe grunts at the force of the action, his eyes flooding with lust.

“You’re right,” Gabe says, “I know exactly what you want, I just want to hear you say it.”

“Now what?” you ask, “You want me to beg?”

“If that’s what it takes,” Gabe says. Leaning back, he relaxes against the couch, his arms draping along the top of the couch back. He only allows your hands to touch him, supporting yourself with his shoulders. The next thing you know, his grace is skimming your body. He keeps you from moving, his grace holding your hips still above his lap.

“Gabe, come on,” you groan. His grace feels like hands and lips on your body, making you needier and needier. The cocky bastard sits there with a smirk plastered on his face, just watching as his grace presses slow, torturous circles around your clit. You knew he wouldn’t give you more until you begged and he was driving you crazy.

Reaching between the two of you, he opens the front of his pants and pulls his rigid cock from its confines. Drawing your bottom lip between your teeth, you watch as he strokes his length. “You know you want it,” Gabe teases, “All you have to do is ask.” When you don’t give him what he wants, he begins teasing your folds with the tip of his cock. You moan and whimper as presses the tip of his cock to your clit, adding to the sensation of his grace. You can’t take it any longer.

“Gabriel, please,” you moan.

“Like I said Sugar, please what?” Gabe teases. 

“For the love of God, just fuck me already,” you groan.

“Whoa,” Gabe says, “No need to bring my Dad into this.”

“Just shut up and fuck me,” you tell him, rolling your eyes. 

“That wasn’t exactly begging,” Gabe says, “But I suppose it’ll do for now.” Taking hold of your hip with his free hand, he guides you down onto his cock, stretching you and filling you to the hilt.

“Fuck, Gabriel,” you moan, rolling your hips and grinding yourself against him.

“That’s it,” Gabe groans, his fingertips pressing into your skin, “Fuck yourself on my cock.” You do as he says, running your hands over him as you lift and lower your hips.

Gabe leans back, one arm draped along the back of the couch, his other hand still on your hip. His eyes fall on the spot where his body meets yours, his cock sliding in and out of you. The look on his face is as smug as ever.

“Tell me I’m better than that actor,” Gabe demands, his hips lifting from the couch so that he can thrust up into you.

“Gabe, you’re so much better than he could ever be,” you tell him, “You know why?”

“Unh-uh,” Gabe answers, “Why?”

“Because you’re mine,” you tell him, “You’re my Loki, my archangel, my boyfriend. I love you Gabriel, I love everything about you.”

Gabe presses his free hand to your upper back and pulls you to him. “Fuck, I love you Sugar,” Gabe mumbles against your lips as he kisses you roughly. His hands are all over you, pulling you closer as he fucks you.

The material of his costume feels strange against your skin. You were used to feeling Gabe’s skin or his feathers against you, but you couldn’t find it in you to mind the new feeling. “Tell me you’re mine,” Gabe asks, “Please.”

“I’m yours,” you tell him in a whisper, your lips brushing his ear. Gabe’s hands hook behind your thighs and he lifts you up before lying you down against the couch. You can’t help but admire him as he settles himself above you. He really did look good in that green, black, and gold costume. One of his hands rests against the chair’s arm for support, the other taking hold of your hip.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Gabe groans as he slides back into you. His hips push flush against you before he pulls back, thrusting forward roughly.

“Gabriel,” you moan, your legs wrapping around his waist. You fist your hands into the material of his jacket, holding on as he fucks you into the couch. With the new leverage, he pushes deep into you, his cock hitting your g-spot with each hard thrust.

His thrusts become erratic, your walls pulling tight around him as pressure builds in your stomach. “Oh Y/N,” Gabe groans, his fingertips sure to leave bruises on your hip.

“Please,” you whimper, teetering on the edge of climax. Gabe thrusts forward hard, his cock hitting all the right spots. “Gabriel!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around his throbbing cock. You press your hands against his back, pulling him closer as your back arches from the couch.

“Oh, fuck,” Gabe groans as he buries his face into the crook of your neck. His thrusts slow down just a bit, letting him feel every little twitch as you cum around him. “Y/N!” he grunts, his cock pulsing as he spills himself. His hips press up against you, making sure he’s deep inside you as he cums.

His lips kiss your neck before he darkens the mark on your skin. You card your fingers through his hair as you begin to come down from your high, your breathing beginning to return to normal. “I love you Gabriel,” you whisper.

“I love you too Y/N,” Gabe answers, leaving kisses along your collarbone, “Even if you do like that knock off version of me for some god-awful reason.”

“Don’t worry Gabe,” you tell him, “You will always be my favorite Loki, though Tom Hiddleston is definitely a close second.”

Gabe props himself up above you, his eyes narrowed. “How about we make that a distant second?” he asks. You laugh as his lips capture yours.


End file.
